Working Title(s) (Out of) The Darkness: A 3-Way crossover fanfic
by AdamHeatherly
Summary: Foreword explains all on indefinite hiatus see my profile :(
1. Foreword

So if youre reading this hopefully much like I am you are a fan of BOTH Supernatural AND Once Upon a Time

if youre caught up im betting at least some of you had similar thoughts after watching the former.

Didn't we just watch this?

So I thought...

why not have a little fun with it?

I hope you enjoy the Winchesters and the Storybrooke crew battle the darkness side-by side As I also try to redeem the horrid finale of BBcs Merlin in the process.

In the supernatural and Once Upon a Time universes it takes place right s those finales left off In the BBC Merlin universe its several years after Arthur's death and im ignoring that pointless flashforward

Warning: the ideas of this story at the time of typing this Foreward are very vauge I am allowing what happens when these worlds collide to come very organically I have not yet seen how certai ncharacers will react to one another or what they will think of one another youll just have to read it

If any fan has a request some type of moment interaction or refrence they'd like to see in this story deel free to put it in a review it may make it it may not I am...the "author" after all *smiles* I will also acceot title suggestions for as the title suggests these are only working titles either "Out of the Darkness" or simply "The Darkness" if you like one of those ebest or have a different suggestion tell me in a review

Thank you

I hope fans of supernatural once upon a time and merlin alike enjoy this story


	2. Prolouge I

"Nobody is getting hurt today" Rowena cried as she stabbed Oscar right in the throat. As his blood poured into the mix with the items her son...Fergus...Crowley had procured she recited the spell and with a flash of light The Mark of Cain was removed at last!

but at what cost

The cloud raced towards the brothers as Dean rushed for his baby but she stalled leaving them to face the inevitable unknown.

"What did Death call this?"

"The Darkness"


	3. Prolouge II

The apprentice stuffed Rumplestiltskin's heart back into his body as the town of Storybrooke gave a collective sigh of relief except of course Belle.

"His journey back to the man he was will not be easy" he warned her "but if the strength is there"

but something was wrong

The magic...the darkness...that the apprentice pulled out of him was beginning to escape. Everyone rushed to the street but it was nowhere to be seen.

in his final breath the apprentice warned "Only the sorcerer can stop the darkness once and for all. He is far away from here His Name Is Merlin...find him"

"Where is it?

"Whats going on?"

"The Darkness...Hook explained is no longer tied to the crocodile"

The energy rushed towards Regina

Emma had just been through hell to save her happy ending. She was not going to let her lose it again.

"We have to do what the sorcerer did someone has to contain it"

Hook begged her to stop but there was nothing he could do.

In her last moment of clarity she said to him "I love you" and headed towards the cloud.

Then the savior and the darkness both vanished until only the dagger remained. It bore a new name

 **Emma Swan**

 **A/N Phew! sorry for the 3 part prologue 2/3 of which being a bloated recap but there is...as they say a method to my madness even the order I typed this is important. I hope to have at least one chapter ready this week. I will update as soon as I get the ideas I need I will update often but im not going to promise a pattern of updates and fall behind. That's happened with a lot of my favorite stories and I don't want to do that to fans of this one.**

 **Now that the long prologue is over our story can begin**

 **see you soon**


	4. Chapter 1

Just as everyone was trying to comprehend what they just witnessed Henry was able to remind them.

"THE DAGGER! GET IT!" he cried

Hook ran for the dagger. He got his one good hand on it...but someone else had the same idea!

"Isaac! How did you get out!" Charming asked worriedly

"One of those bad bosses I mentioned...you might know him as Harry Houdini!"

Isaac and Hook wrestled for the dagger then suddenly the cloud returned SENDING A LARGE OBJECT OUT OF THE SKY THAT NEARLY MISSED THEM BOTH!

As they came to they realized it was an old black car! There appeared to be two young men laying unconscious in the seat.

While Isaac lay motionless everyone checked the car to see if they could find out who the boys were.

"No IDs" Charming said.

"Look at this" Henry called out as he was searching the glove compartment. He was holding an old worn out leather book.

"Any clue as to who these boys are?" asked Regina

"No" Henry said thumbing through the book just all this stuff about...monsters and..demons. Wait...I think their names might be...Sam and Dean."

in this brief moment of confusion Isaac was able to sneak the dagger out of Hook's pocket push the boys out and drive off in the car!

Regina tried to stop him but he held the dagger in the air and out of nowhere a bolt of lighting knocked her down and he drove straight out of Storybrooke!

"We should get them inside!" cried Snow.

 **A/N So...yeah...I just sentenced Isaac to death didn't I? *smile* how many chapters you think he's got? LOL Stay tuned for a real clash of ideals!**


	5. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean woke up in what appeared to be a rustic old pawn shop. There were two other men still lying unconscious...well one may have been dead. Eventually they heard a voice.

Sam? Dean?

They turned around shocked!

"How did you know our names?" Dean asked

A small boy stepped forward

"They were in this." he said

Sam and Dean each took a step back in tears.

They had almost forgotten where they put their Dad's old journal. They had gotten so good at their jib they hadn't needed to consult it in years but it was all they had of him they could never part with it.

"Henry here found it in your glove compartment" a brunette woman spoke up "You guys turned up on the road unconscious we brought you inside'

"Where is she?" Dean asked in horror "Where's my baby?"

The town's residents stood confused.

Sam sighed embarrassed "He means the car."

"It was taken" The woman informed them.

"WHAT!?" Dean asked furiously

"It looks like we all have a lot to explain to each other." she interrupted. "Come with us we have a great diner here"

"And where's here" asked Sam.

"Welcome to Storybrooke"

 **A/N ok long story short (or rather to save me some typing) everyone gathered at Granny's and told their own accounts of what's going on.** **Oh and from this point forward no more POVs this will be an Omnicent narrative form this point the POVS were easier in the intro to get things going but I don't need them anymore**

 **so...Later at Granny's**

"Soooo...you're...Snow White?" asked Dean

Snow nodded

"and your her prince?" Sam continued

Charming nodded

"So you guys fight monsters?" Snow asked

"and demons and sometimes angels gone bad" Sam said

Dean interjected "And you're the evil queen but you're good now because you stopped Robin Hood from marrying your sister"

"Can we move along?" Regina asked "I feel like were on some lame TV show and have to bring the audience up to speed."

"Right. Sorry." Sam replied

"So this is why the apprentice failed to contain the darkness. The witch's spell to undo Dean's curse must have called all the darkness free" Hook thought.

"Have you ever heard of this Rowena?" Snow asked Regina

"No" she replied "but she must be very powerful. I would guess her plan was to release the darkness all along. No offense you seem like nice boys but why else would she help you?"

"Believe me sister" said Dean "Ive already considered that one"

"There must have been 2 keys the mark and the dark one maybe something had to happen to both of them at the same time to release it you said this...Isaac-"

Dean interrupted "YEAH LETS TALK ABOUT THAT DOUCHEBAG WHERE DOES HE HAVE MY BABY"

"We don't know" Snow answered "and could you please watch your language in front of Henry?"

"It's OK Grandma" Henry laughed "You hear much worse just on TV nowadays."

"Anyway" Sam continued "you said he cast a spell on you all that made you the opposites of yourselves"

Everyone nodded

"Well then who was the dark one then?"

"Things never got that far" Charming answered

"My guess is there was no Dark One. Maybe that was the key to unleashing the darkness. The mark of Cain had to be removed while the dark one was incapacitated!" Sam thought "And once the mark was removed the darkness inside Rumplestilskin was able to escape."

Dean stormed out of the diner and Sam followed.

"Dean...

"I don't wanna hear it Sammy. An innocent woman exposed to all this...DARK CRAP AND AT THE WHIMS OF THIS THEIVING DOUCHEBAG AND ITS OUR FAULT!"

"It's not all our fault Rowena obviously played us from the beginning. We'll find her. We'll put her right. Its what we do.

Suddenly Belle rushed in

"ITS RUMPLE HES WAKING UP!"

"Everyone returned to the shop"

"Hello dearies" Rumple said with a smile

"Welcome Back Rumple" said Belle

After bringing Rumple up to speed he had an epiphany

"Well it looks like the apprentice can't help us but I think I know who can help us find this Merlin"

"Who" Sam asked

"The first author!"

"do you have a name?" asked regina

"No but they say he began the whole line of the authors. That he wrote the original stories onto the tablets of stone. That he is the author...of creation"

"Author of creation" Sam confirmed

"You gotta be kidding me" said Dean

"What?" Snow asked

"The Scribe of God" Sam confirmed

"Metatron"

*the residents of Storybrooke gasped"

"We have a buddy that can take us to him but-"

"Oh my god" sam realized "Cas! I JUST LEFT HIM ALONE WITH ROWENA!"

"yeah that was dumb" Dean said but we have bigger fish to fry now but with Baby M.I.A. how do we get to him?"

"Allow me" Regina said

"WAIT!"

Maleficent and Lily rushed to the scene

"We wanna come too" said Lily"

"I don't know" said Dean "Our last experience with dragons wasn't very pleasant"

"This Rowena.." Lily pleaded "might know who my father is.

"All right" Dean said "from the sound of things we may need all the magic we can get anyway."

And with a snap of Regina's fingers they were off!

 **A/N WHEW! I HATE just explaining the plot glad its over! So next chapter well see what happened to Cas and Crowley for those confused Cas lied t o dean remember he said they got the location of his grace out of Metatron so Dean thinks hes still locked away. For now lets just say Sam hopes Cas can lead t hem to him. So Next Chapter! What happened with Cas and Crowley!? (in this story anyway) FIND OUT SOON!**


	6. Chapter 3

With the Storybrooke crew in tow the Winchesters returned to where thy last left Castiel. Everyone proceeded with caution as they entered.

Cas Sam called out..then he rushed up and attacked him. Sam dodged the blade quickly.

"CAS ITS US" Dean shouted

"He's under a spell" Regina observed

"can you break it?" asked Sam

Regina blasted some magic at Cas but it was no good. He kept attacking like a feral animal.

"Don't hurt him" Dean warned "He's a friend"

With a snap of Regina's fingers a cage appeared around Castiel

"This should keep him clam for now but if anyone breaks this spell he'll snap again" Regina warned"

"Sam? Dean?"

"Were hre Cas." Sam assured the angel.

"Rowena did this to me." "She's gone"

"its ok" said Dean

"Who are your friends" asked Castiel

"Long story. We need to talk to Metatron." Dean answered

A guilty look took over Castel's face in an instant.

"Metatron escaped"

"Really?" Dean asked looking angrily at Sam

"Yes Hannah didn't really get the location out of him. We broke him out and he escaped"

"GREAT ONE MORE THING TO Worry ABOUT" Dean shouted

"Perfect" muttered Regina

"Is baby all better now?...Or does he need a time out?" asked a voice only the boys and the angel seemed to know as they turned around.

"Brought company I see boys?"

"Snow White Prince Charming Captain Hook Evil Queen Maleifcent..." Sam announced exasperated "allow me to introduce...the king of Hell."


End file.
